Oppression
İngilizce - Türkçe 1.eziyet 2.baskı isim 3.boyunduruk 4.ezme 5.zecir 6.zulüm 7.güçlük 8.sıkıntı isim 9.ezilme/zulüm 10.zulmetme 11.zulüm ve cefa görme 12.üzgü 13.bunalma 14.ağırlık 15.ceza 16.opresyon Tıp 17.baskı yapmak fiil oppress  18.ezmek fiil oppress  19.içini daraltmak oppress  20.inletmek oppress  21.sıkıntı vermek oppress  22.sıkmak fiil oppress  23.bunaltmak oppress  24.kahretmek oppress  25.eziyet etmek oppress  26.sıkıştırmak oppress  27.tahakküm etmek oppress  28.kasıp kavurmak oppress  29.sık/ez oppress  30.canını sıkmak oppress  31.canını yakmak oppress  32.sık oppress  33.yormak oppress  34.üzerine yüklenmek oppress  35.eziyet etmek, zulmetmek fiil oppress  İngilizce - Arapça İngilizce - İngilizce 1.A feeling of being oppressed - "Our oppression was lifted by the reappearance of the sun." 2.The act of oppressing, or the state of being oppressed - "The oppression of the poor by the aristocracy was one cause of the French Revolution." 3.The exercise of authority or power in a burdensome, cruel, or unjust manner 4.Oppression is the cruel or unfair treatment of a group of people. an attempt to escape political oppression. when someone treats a group of people unfairly or cruelly and prevents them from having the same rights as other people have political/racial/sexual etc oppression 5.oppressure 6.The act of oppressing, or state of being oppressed 7.That which oppresses; a hardship or injustice; cruelty; severity; tyranny 8.depression; exploitation; tyranny; suppression isim 9.the state of being kept down by unjust use of force or authority: "after years of oppression they finally revolted" 10.the act of subjugating by cruelty; "the tyrant's oppression of the people" a feeling of being oppressed the state of being kept down by unjust use of force or authority: "after years of oppression they finally revolted 11.a feeling of being oppressed the state of being kept down by unjust use of force or authority: "after years of oppression they finally revolted 12.the act of subjugating by cruelty; "the tyrant's oppression of the people" 13.Ravishment; rape 14.A sense of heaviness or obstruction in the body or mind; depression; dullness; lassitude; as, an oppression of spirits; an oppression of the lungs 15.Physically to press down on (someone) with harmful effects; to smother, crush - "Most mercilesse of women, VVyden hight, / Her other sonne fast sleeping did oppresse, / And with most cruell hand him murdred pittilesse." oppress  16.To keep down by force - "The rural poor were oppressed by the land-owners." oppress  17.To make sad or gloomy - "We were oppressed by the constant grey skies." oppress  18.repress; suppress; tyrannize fiil oppress  19.come down on or keep down by unjust use of one's authority; "The government oppresses political activists" oppress  20.If something oppresses you, it makes you feel depressed, anxious, and uncomfortable. It was not just the weather which oppressed her oppress  21.To oppress people means to treat them cruelly, or to prevent them from having the same opportunities, freedom, and benefits as others. These people often are oppressed by the governments of the countries they find themselves in We are not normal like everybody else. If we were they wouldn't be oppressing us oppress  22.To impose excessive burdens upon; to overload; hence, to treat with unjust rigor or with cruelty oppress  23.cause to suffer; "Jews were persecuted in the former Soviet Union" oppress  24.come down on or keep down by unjust use of one's authority; "The government oppresses political activists oppress  25.To ravish; to violate oppress  26.To produce a sensation of weight in (some part of the body); as, my lungs are oppressed by the damp air; excess of food oppresses the stomach oppress  27.To put down; to crush out; to suppress oppress  İngilizce - Yunanca 1.κατοχή (katohi) 2.(n) καταπίεση (katapiesi) 3.καταπιέζω (katapiezo) oppress  4.καταθλίβω (katathlivo) oppress  5.καταπιέστε (katapieste) oppress  6.(v) καταθλίβω (katathlivo), καταδυναστεύω (katadynastevo), καταπιέζω (katapiezo) oppress  İngilizce - İspanyolca 1.opresión 2.agobio 3.opresión, agobio, ahogo, vejación 4.cargar oppress  5.cargar(transitive) oppress  6.oprimir oppress  7.oprimir(transitive) oppress  8.abrumar(transitive) oppress  9.oprimir, agobiar, aherrojar, apesadumbrar, gravear, sobrecargar oppress  10.abrumar oppress  11.ser agobiante, ser opresivo oppress 